


Welcome to ARC Co.

by ALewdInvention



Series: ARC Corperation [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Brainwashing, Cock Cages, Deepthroating, F/M, Futanari, Humiliation, Large Cock, Latex, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Muscles, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Size Difference, Threesome - F/F/M, Tiger Anthro, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention
Summary: Rex is a stud, a tiger alpha at the top of his game and every aspect of his life seems to be at its peak. He can't even imagine how his life could possibly get better, can you?
Relationships: Furry/Human - Relationship, Male/Futa - Relationship, male/sissy
Series: ARC Corperation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023063
Kudos: 11





	1. Rox's Orientation Day

Prologue   
Humanity has spread all across the universe, colonizing new star systems an age after the collapse. At first, things were running smoothly until a myriad of other races were discovered. The Minks; an umbrella name for all the animalistic species we encountered which seem to have evolved from wolves, lions, tigers, or any other mammal you can think of. Humanities remaining biologists found it strange that so many different creatures evolved so similarly to ancient earth animals, but no probable theories arose from the information available.

Communication was difficult early on, Minks were fiercely territorial beasts, with social systems that matched their animal origins. The weak were devoured and the strong carried on, but that all changed when the ARC corporation somehow managed peaceful contact in many of the mink’s frontier worlds. Eventually, lasting peace was reached and planets of cohabitation were created; to better fill the void between Minks and Mankind. Our story begins on one of these planets; the world of Idler-1. Where the young tiger Rex is once more reminding us that the strong still eat the weak, at least for now.

Chapter 1 

It had only taken Rex a minute to subdue Molly beneath his feet, he hardly had to try and why would he? Molly was a sad excuse for a tiger morph, barely scraping 6” tall compared to his 7” of dense muscle and humble charm. She had an unusually small built frame for her species, with hardly any upper body strength, assuming that her attempts to get out from under him were actual attempts and not her “asking for it”. 

“How pathetic,” Sneered Rex, his disdain for the weak tiger girl completely clear. Maybe it was her over-dependence on speed or maybe Rex was just a sadist but Rex felt great each time he pushed Molly’s face into the concrete. Each grind of his heel made him feel even giddier.

“Like Molly, I knew you were beta but come on…”

“Nngghhh.”Molly groaned in pain trying to squirm out, but Rex’s pawed foot was a reminder she wasn’t going anywhere.

“Haha, even the weakest male tigers can hold their own for more than a few seconds, but you?” You get pinned like a bitch whenever I look at you, hahaha.” Rex chuckled, pressing even harder on the tiger girl’s head, “Come on bitch, are you even trying? I’m not even pressing down that hard. I bet even a human can put up more of a fight and they don’t even have claws.” Rex lifted his foot off the back of her head giving the poor girl a second of respite, before kicking her in the rib cage. Molly yelped in pain and begged “Please *sniffle* stop, almost every day you beat me, just- ahhhhhgggg” Molly was interrupted by a swift kick to her crotch.

“Damn bitch you just don’t shut up, your place is as my punching bag.” Rex carried on, kicking her again swiftly in the crotch. Molly began to sob, tears flowed down her furry face and dripped on the floor as her body became limp under Rex’s assault.

“What's the matter kitty, why are you crying? Are you afraid that my kicks will break your boy parts?” Rex grinds his heel into her crotch, to milk more sobbing from poor Molly. Her suffering was music to his ears, and he took a moment to drink it in.

“Well it’s not like much would be lost if I did end up castrating you. Retarded beta futas like you shouldn’t be breeding; not that anyone would consider fucking your retarded ass.” Then, when Rex was right about to bring down his foot on Molly’s diminutive form again, he was interrupted by a voice. 

“Hey Rex, stop beating the bitch and come on, you promised to take me out tonight!” Rex turned back down the alley, it was his girl, Zoe calling to him. “Ah, sorry bae it slipped my mind, I’ll be over there in a second. Well Molly, looks like you get to continue simpering for another day.” Rex turned around, making sure to kick dust into her crying face, before walking up to his girlfriend and cupping her ass. “Come on Zoe, let’s get fucking wasted.” 

Zoe cheered, “Finally, some time to relax.” As the pair moved away, Rex spared a final glance and saw some human fellow helping Molly off the ground. How pathetic, he thought, only a human is willing to go near her. I wonder if he pretends to be the alpha or if she does? Rex snickered to himself while he got in Zoe’s car and the pair drove away, breaking the speed limit as they laughed to themselves. Not even thinking about Molly’s quick disappearance and eventually, summer came.

Rex had finally finished school, his grades may have been piss poor due to spending all his time physically dominating the lesser species, but his teachers passed him along because of his sports scholarship (and because trying to teach him was a nightmare).

Rex had just finished cuming in some fat cowgirl, one final pump and dump in the janitor’s closet as he left his school years behind him. Though it was only going to get better from here, soon he’ll be going on a month-long off-world vacation with Zoe and to sweeten the summer even more he got an internship at ARC. Rex wasn’t one hundred percent sure what ARC or who ARC was, but he heard they paid top dollar for hard-working Minks like himself. 

So once Rex’s long weekend of fucking and beating (not necessarily in that order) was over, he had Zoe drive him down to the ARC facility almost half a day out of town, but she wouldn’t mind taking him. Rex had a way with words and by words, he meant his dick, you know? Wasn’t this supposed to be a cosmic corporation? You’d think they could afford a place in the city, thought Rex, but who cares. As long as he got a fat paycheck he’d even work beside bunnies.

Eventually, the pair arrived at the site entrance, a large energy fence bordered the property, glowing with a blue hue and repelling any attempt to pass through it. The gate guard let the pair through and the ARC building began to become clear in the distance; a small 3 story building with large glass walls. Though the windows were tinted slightly, so they couldn’t get a good look inside.

“Hey Bae, how did you get a job at this place anyway? I heard ARC was a human company and even when they did hire Minks they only wanted eggheads?” questioned Zoe, pulling over just outside the front entrance.

“Ha who knows, I just got a message from them weeks ago saying they think they have the perfect job for me.” Rex flexed a bit, showing off his toned muscles and ripped physique; “I guess those human nerds just got tired of scooping up all the beta Minks and they want to see how a real alpha gets things done.”

“Lol you are such a dork Rex” Zoe leaned in and gave her mate a big sloppy kiss, while rubbing his crotch, continuing; “Now after you finish basic training you better call me, alright stud?”

Rex grabbed hold of Zoe’s massive tits, squeezing them “Of course, you know how much I love these tits.” Rex leaned in and kept kissing her, the pair teased each other for a good five minutes before Rex finally got bored. He exited the car, waving back to Zoe as she sped away and he headed inside, where a professionally dressed dark brown-furred wolf girl was working an empty reception room.

She looked up from her computer monitor and smiled while addressing Rex; “Welcome to ARC, you must be one of the new interns, and we’re so excited to have you join the ARC family.”

“And I’m excited to get paid. So just tell me what you want me to do and be quick about it.” Rex placed his hands in his pockets and leaned over the wolf girl, who seemed to be over two feet shorter than him. He knew wolf girl’s, all cool until you filled that pack leader shaped hole in their head, then a little switch flipped and they’d cream themselves over a pat on the head.

“Of course sir, we wouldn’t dream of keeping you from your new work. Follow me and we’ll get you into basic training.” The wolf girl calmly stood up, revealing she was much smaller than Rex at a diminutive 5” tall. Her assets were of similar size, but this wolf had curves and hips that shook with each step, hiking the hem of her skirt up each time she moved, giving Rex a little peek underneath.

Rex however wasn’t impressed, he preferred his girls to be thick drooling bimbos, close to Zoe; though even her double D’s were a bit too small for his liking. Though one thing about the wolf girl's did pique his interest; she showed no signs of fear or even interest in Rex’s toned muscle mass. Almost every creature Rex mingled with was amazed or shrank in his presence, while this tiny wolf girl kept completely calm; no whimper, no shaky voice, not even a single sign of arousal. Yet before Rex could dwell on this strange pup she continued;

“Alright sir we’re here just enter this room and start reading the informational booklet, a trainer will be with you in a moment.”

Rex scoffed “Whatever you can go now.” Then without another word, the wolf girl bowed and returned down the hallway, leaving Rex alone by the door. 

Rex watched her walk back down the hall for a moment before reaching out for the door handle. He pushed the door open and entered the small windowless room, with only a metal chair and table; with a book and a waver beside it. Rex stood by the table tossing the basic training manual aside, he could just get one of the nerds to show him what to do. Though Rex did start reading the waver, scanning the page it read;

Dear valued intern, we are proud to welcome you to the ARC family, here at ARC it is our company mission to advance all fields of science, to better bring Minks and Humans closer together both in your community and around the galaxy. As an ARC member, you may be subject to blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.

“Wow, this company message thing is boring.” Groaned Rex to himself, now where do I sign to make this whole thing go faster he thought. Scanning the page, he found three separate lines to sign his name and initials and so quickly, not bothering to read any of the warnings. What could possibly hurt an alpha stud like Rex? Warnings were for the weak and he quickly signed on the dotted lines, but quickly after signing Rex began to feel a bit sleepy. God damn, that car ride must have taken a lot out of him, he thought. As Rex went for the chair, feeling sleepy quickly became full unconscious as he crashed to the ground. The last thing he heard was a hissing sound before a total blackout

Rex woke up in a fit, trying to aggressively move up, but found himself strapped down; metal cuffs secured his ankles, wrists, and neck to a table. Above him was a dull light, which shone into his face and a few tubes and other instruments could be seen. Yet the current lighting was too dim to make out any of the objects clearly, and to make matters worse Rex could barely see the walls of his room.

“I am going to fucking destroy this facility!” Screamed Rex, but despite his struggling couldn’t seem to shake the bindings. So he stopped having a fit for a moment and in a rare moment of brain over brawn Rex started to think.

What the fuck happened, where the fuck am I, and why the fuck am I in binds? This has to be some sort of sick joke, are they hazing the new guy? Was this all just some big prank to mess with the new trainee? Rex’s mind raced as he tried to collect himself and called out, “Haha very funny guys, lock up the new guy, now you eggheads better let me out or else I’m gonna..”

“You’ll do nothing Rex and like it.” Rex turned his head slightly, witnessing a figure exiting a sliding door; which closed behind him. He was a young human man, slim build about a foot shorter than Rex at around six feet. He slowly walked into the room, he was clearly reading a clipboard, but the fine details of his face and body were obscured due to the dim light.

“What the fuck do you mean nothing! You punk ass human, the second I bust out of these binds you’ll be lucky if I just smash your teeth in! You’ll be lucky to just get one foot up to your ass! I’ll, I’ll, uggggh…” Rex was screeching profanity and thrashing in his binds, until the human stabbed a needle into his arm, causing Rex’s body to go slack. It felt like every ounce of strength had melted away from him.

The man leaned into Rex’s ear whispering; “There that should calm you down, you minks are always such rowdy animals, but don’t worry we can fix that.”

It took Rex a moment to gather any strength, he looked up at the figure asking; “ What did, who are, what do you mean, I’m gonna..”

The figure hushed him; “Shhhhhh, I know you must have a lot of questions Rex, but all you need to know is that you are the property of ARC now.”

Wait property, what did he mean property? I am no one's fucking pet, I am the one who should be owning pets thought Rex, but before he could respond his captor continued; “Don’t worry Rex ARC has big plans for you and I am sure you’ll love all of them, but it is not like you’ll have a choice.” The man then started typing on a consul beside Rex and in a moment a trio of mechanical arms descended from the ceiling and began stripping off Rex’s clothing.

“What the fuck why are you taking off my clothes, are you some kind of fag!” Spitted Rex as the man chuckled, “What is so funny faggot?”

“Oh nothing that you would understand yet Rec, but don’t worry you will in due time.” The man began typing into the console then after a few seconds, a few tubes affixed themselves over his mouth and crotch. Rex tried to struggle, moving away as the tube descended, but the man reached over and shifted his face easily back into position.

“There you look much better Rex, but there is one thing missing.” The man reached under the table and grabbed two needles; they were willed with a dull pink liquid. 

“Don’t worry Rex this shouldn’t hurt too much.” Then man injected the first needle into Rex’s right and left nipple; Rex hardly felt a thing, but then after a second Rex could feel a dull heat emanating from his chest. He could only twitch and pant as the heat radiated through his body, causing him to become loose and aroused? Rex got hard in his crotch's containment unit and all the researcher did was write frantically in his clipboard, before brandishing measuring tape.

“Now don’t worry Rex we are just measuring you for per-procedure purposes don’t feel alarmed, but you might feel embarrassed.” The man chuckled as he began taking measurements of Rex’s upper body, moving lover and lower in between writing his findings down.

“Hmm, gotta say, Rex, you are quite sculpted, I will have to take this into account during the procedure.” The man seemed impressed until he measured Rex’s cock; “Oh wow already getting hard, enjoying your bondage Rex, hahaha.” The man laughed as he measured Rex’s manhood sighing; “Well if I am being honest I was expecting you to be packing more than 7 inches with that attitude, but then again if you did have a big dick you probably wouldn’t act like such a bimbo, heha.” The man snickered and Rex was too weak to spout more threats and curses.

Who did this guy think he is 7 inches is huge! Perfect for breeding, these humans clearly don’t know shit. Thought Rex; Though as he tried muttering something the doctor came over to him whispering; “Don’t talk during the first stage it will only make you weaker, not that I mind.” The man’s voice was soft, but he had the nerve to pet Rex’s head. That little human bastard, Rex’s rage built as the man concluded his work, but right as he left he turned to Rex saying; “Oh and you can call Robert, we will be seeing each other a lot now that your ARC’s property.” The door then quickly closed behind Robert’s back leaving Rex to wallow in his heat.

After another hour Rex was nearly fully broken, his eyes watered, his toes curled, his nipples were hard and throbbing; Rex’s cock was shaking, leaking pre-cum constantly, but he couldn’t cum. This heat like nothing he had ever experienced, he had never been more turned on before, he felt that even a light breeze would cause him to erupt like a volcano, but no such relief came. When the second hour came his pleasure was becoming a mix of pain and pleasure, his pre was leaking like a faucet and not a single part of his body felt normal. Rex was starting to think he was going to be like this forever until he heard a mechanical voice.

“BEGINNING RESTRUCTURING PROCESS” Rex wasn’t sure where the voice was coming from, it echoed through the room, but the second the voice ceased the tube leading to his mouth filled with some sort of sickly sweet-smelling gas. Rex tried holding his breath, but the gas penetrated his nostrils, filling up his lungs making him feel all tingly. Then without pause the tube attached to his cock began to vibrate and suck, causing Rex to cum immediately. His load shot up into the tube and he could feel it being sucked away, but before he could even think about where his load was taken the machine kept going milking out his next load with mechanical efficiency.

Rex begrudgingly began letting the machine continue milking him, it knew exactly how to tease each of his sweet spots, slowly destroying any resistance Rex may have once had to be milked like a bitch. Every last part of his body was stimulated, his nipples were being pumped, his cock was still getting assaulted and he could even feel a finger-sized object inserted into his asshole, but despite all of that Rex could feel a change; the lights in the room were somehow different? They were swapping colours transitioning between all the colours of the rainbow, but instead of turning away Rex felt almost compelled to look up into the light. It felt good to look up into them, it made Rex feel all tingly inside as he squirted another load into the tube. He couldn’t stop himself from cuming now moaning like a bitch as the machine kept assaulting him into orgasm after orgasm, but eventually, Rex’s fatigue peaked causing him to pass out, the last thing he heard was the machine spout; “COMMENCING RECONDITIONING.”

Rex would awake what felt like hours later to the sound of mechanical humming his body was still being bathed in the same multicoloured light and his cock was still in the milking tube, but at least the tube was out of his mouth. Though something felt different, it was almost like he was more sensitive? The mere feeling of the cold metal on his crotch was causing him to shiver, and Rex felt completely backed up. It felt like he hadn’t cum in months, but as he began squirming against the binds he once more heard the machine; “COMMENCING ANAL TRAINING.”

Oh no, oh no, fuck no, I’m not letting anything else go up to my ass, Rex screamed; “You fucking machine if you touch my ass again I swear to god I’ll, ouch!” Though Rex was interrupted by a needle pricking his ass. His body loosened and once more he felt his strength leave him, but as Rex tried gathering his strength he heard the voice again; “RESTRUCTURING BINDINGS.” His current confines loosed enough for Rex to move, but instead of an agile leap out of his binds his body was limp, and for the first time since being imprisoned Rex got a good look at his body. His chest was now puffy almost like he was sporting B-cup tits, his nipples were rock hard and twice as large, his ass and hips resembled a girl’s; with a bubble butt that curved nicely into his sculpted upper body. At least Rex still had most of his muscles, but they didn’t save him as the machine twisted his body around, locking him into a doggy style position.

Rex couldn’t believe what happened, how could so much of happened in just a day? How the hell was he going to get out and more importantly get back to looking like a man. At the moment he looked way closer to a tranny hooker, than the alpha tiger stud he was, but before Rex could despair too much the machine lowered piston-powered dildo, the shaft was around a foot long and incredibly thick. It pressed against Rex’s asshole and the voice spoke again; “PREPARING FOR INSERTION.”

“Oh fuck no that thing is the size of a wild animal, that is never going to fit in my ahgggggh.” Though Rex could not be more wrong, the piston-powered penis bashed against his prostate with industrial force, and Rex’s tight ass took every inch with little trouble. At first, Rex could almost push back, but that lasted only a second as his sphincter relaxed and accepted every inch of the plastic bitch breaker. Yet despite the brutal back door breaking Rex was receiving he only felt good, his cock was leaking like a faucet, and he needed to cum more than ever.

“Ahhhnngg fuck why does it feeeeel, mmphhhh, good. Fuck I am not a fag!” Rex cried out moaning like a bitch in heat, trying to convince himself that taking a foot-long dildo and leaking like a sissy didn’t make him a faggot, but he couldn’t deny that the dildo felt so good! It felt even better than Zoe’s cunt after a long day of beating beta’s. Rex tried to imagine he was doing something else anything, but a voice crept into the back of his mind whispering; “Maybe you are a beta, the only sissy’s like anal right?”

Rex was on the edge of pleasure induced madness; he paused thoughts of acceptance deep into the back of his mind, but even though Rex was resisting total mind break his body was doing much worse. Rex couldn’t cum even after thirty minutes of brutal ass pounding, which caused his ass to bounce, areolas twitching, hardening as the dildo scraped out his lover intestine, making him leak like a bitch all over the milking tube.  
Rex’s resistance was crumbling with every drop of pre that squirted out from his cock, but as Rex’s consciousness faded, he could feel a pair of headphones and a visor gets slipped over his face and he was once more jolted awake by the voice; “SUBJECT IS TO BE CONDITIONED.”

The visor began playing pornography, Rex was flashed by hundreds of images of human’s fucking minks, grossly lewd imaged of minks being stuffed in all holes by massive human cocks. Rex couldn’t believe the size of these guys, literal foot longs bigger than some feral animals were stuffing girls much shorter than him. How the fuck was any of this possible, it must be a fabrication, but something about a few of these minks felt familiar and made Rex feel strange, he began enjoying the spectacle. He drank in every debasing sexual scene of debauchery that was played for him and he heard his inner voice ask; “Doesn’t it seem nice to fuck and suck human dicks, why don’t you do that?” Fuck no I am not some prissy faggot, why on earth would I think that? Though as Rex was suppressing his dick lust he was again, interrupted by the mechanical voice; “CORPORATE CONDITIONING IS TO BEGIN SHORTLY.” Then before Rex could think to protest, he was assaulted by a myriad of hypnotic phases;

“You belong to the ARC corporation.”

“You were born to serve ARC.”

“It feels good to serve ARC.”

“No, I am not a..” Rex attempted to respond, but his words fell short and the voice continued;

“You are a beta anal slut, made for sticking dicks up your butt”

“You cannot resist your owner’s cocks, look at how big and tasty they are. ”

“Everything's so much better when you are sucking their cocks.”

“No nooo I am not a fag, I am a...ugghhh.” Rex could hardly speak, the machine intensified the fucking of his ass not letting up for a second, Rex was so close to cuming, but he couldn’t and the mechanical voice continued;

“You were never an alpha, just a misguided mink.”

“Accept your place and you’ll get to cum the day away

“Just give in to the pleasure.”

Once again Rex heard his inner voice; “Yea let's give in that sounds suuupeeer fun!”

Rex was panting, his eyes rolled up into his head he was so close to cuming he didn’t even care about all the gay thoughts in his mind, but right before he did the dildo stopped and retracted back up into the roof.

“Wait why did it stop, huff* huff* I need to cum, I need to..”

“Well if you need to cum so badly I could help you out?”

Rex turned back and he saw Robert standing beside a control panel chuckling as he slapped Rex on his still sensitive ass, causing the tiger to yelp and his ass to jiggle.

“Nnn..no I’m not a faggot, I don’t want you to help me cum, I can wait.” spitted Rex, though his inner voice was screaming; “Noooo, but don’t we want to cum?”

“Oh, are you sure Rex? Because to be perfectly honest I need to get off too.” Robert stepped into the light to reveal a skinny built, 6’ tall human man with short black hair and an anchor beard. He began to unbuckle his pants and let his soft foot long cock slap down on the table close to Rex’s face.

“My girlfriend has been busy the last few days and while I love her a guy has needs right Rex?” Rex couldn’t believe what he was seeing, this human’s cock put his 7’’ to shame. His cock looked like a child’s in comparison, but instead of humiliation, he felt lust. Rex wanted that pasty human dick inside him and as he inhaled the cock stink he felt himself drooling.

“Wow, Rex that dildo must have done a number on you if you’re drooling all over the place.” Robert whipped some of the drool off his face and lowered Rex’s table down to crotch height before continuing; “Well Rex if you don’t want to serve your overseer that is fine, all that means is you won’t be cuming for a long while.” Robert let his cock hang right in front of Rex’s face, the musk was overpowering and Rex’s resistance was crumbling, as the need to cum became exponential.

“I um, how long until I get to cum, if I don’t accept?” Asked Rex, his voice trembling, but his inner voice was shouting; “What's the problem we can cum now if you let him plow you it is a win-win!”

“Well I am a busy man Rex, I cannot visit every day, but at least a week maybe two.” The overseer shook his head; “I guess we can keep you on the same edging program so we don’t lose transformation progress.”

What the fuck two weeks Rex was a leaky mess after one day, how the fuck was he going to survive another 14 days? Rex’s mind was racing, trying to think up a way to last, but his inner voice had an answer; “Why not take his cock cum and last as long as you want, one deep dicking from a human couldn’t possibly be worse than a dildo right?” Rex was having trouble arguing with his internal voice, and slowly agreed that it must be okay….

“Fine, shove your cock into my ass, but I want to cum, understood!”

Robert smiled responding; “Of course Rex I wouldn’t dream of denying you further, you have been such a good trainee and you deserve a reward” Robert pressed the head of his now hard cock against Rex’s puckered asshole. His body trembled as the head of Robert’s foot and a half long bitch breaker began spreading Rex’s still tight cheeks.

“Get ready bitch boy I am going to ruin you for life.”

“Wha.. what the fuck did you ohhhhhhhh!” Any rage Rex felt was drowned in an ocean of pleasure, as Robert ruined his asshole. His inner voice was screaming incoherently, only spouting phrases like; “Oh god, please don’t stop, and ruin me!” Rex was having a hard time disagreeing with the former as his ass loosened and his resistance disappeared, as a dumb fucked silly smile crept across his face. Rex was stretched to his physical limits and his ass’s tightness was destroyed by Robert, but the scientist wasn’t about to fuck a loose bitch.

“Come on bitch tighten up, I’m never going to cum with this pathetic ass pussy.”

Though Rex could only respond in gurgles and moans blurting out incoherent nonsense as his mind short-circuited.

“Oh, it looks like you need a hand bitch boy let me help you out.” As Robert thrust as he reached down and grabbed hold of Rex’s balls with one hand and squeezed, causing Rex to cum immediately; his little load squirting all over the table as his cock twitched and went limp.

“God Rex you turned into a quick shot faggot pretty quick, but your ass still isn’t tight enough for me soooo….” Robert began squeezing harder once more bringing Rex to orgasm, but this time his tiger cock was limp as he squirted out another load onto the table below. Though Rex didn’t mind that he just came limp like a bitch, or that his balls were being broken. All Rex wanted to do was feel that fat human dick rearranging his guts, so he tightened his ass for his owner and made sure to shake his new hips as fast as he could.

“Oh, you’re a fast learner. I’m almost impressed considering how stupid you were when you first started here, but surprised can happen.” 

Robert sighed lamenting, “If only all the other participants took to their conditioning as fast as you. I guess you were just a born anal slut, hee-hee.” Robert picked up his speed; maliciously pounding Rex’s asshole with no signs of stopping. His massive meat was breaking what little slivers of sanity were left in Rex’s mind, replacing them with pure pleasure and empty thoughts. Rex’s inner voice screamed; “Yes I am a faggot, I’m a faggot, please keep meeeee broken!”

“Now Rex I wanna hear you say you’re a faggot, I won’t cum inside you if you refuse, now start mewling faggot.” Taunted Robert clamping down harder on Rex’s balls causing the tiger bitch to leak even more sperm.

Rex could barely speak, but something about Roberts order got to him, he wanted to obey, he wanted to be a good beta boy, and most importantly he wanted his owners cum, so he screamed; “I’m a faggot, I’m a faggot please use me, please make me anal only cumdumpsteeeeerrrrrr!”

“Fucking stupid mink you never stood a chance did you?” Taunted Rob, as he started fucking Rex faster, an act that made the sissy squeal.

“No sir no sir please give me cum please, please, pleaseeee!” Rex mewled, clamping down even harder on Rob’s cock, trying desperately to milk him. Robert grabbed hold of Rex’s new hips and began pouring his load deep into Rex’s insides; a torrent of yogurt thick cum filled Rex and bulged his stomach, he had never felt more full and satisfied; Rex couldn’t help, but smile. Rex was proud he managed to milk Robs's cock, but felt disappointment as Rob’s load leaked out of his prolapsed anus, he wanted to lap up Rob’s cum it was a strange compulsion that drew him in more than anything else, though his binds stopped him.

“Phew, you're shaping up to be a perfect ARC employee Rex.” Robert began fiddling while he looked over at Rex who was trying to lap up any cum that spilled out from his now gaping asshole. Robert figured Rex had taken to his “lessons” quite quickly continuing; “You should be proud Rex you broke faster than any other mink I trained. You may still be very rough around the edges, but I think advanced training will help smooth you out.”

Robert pressed a few keys on the console and even more, tubes descended, now a suction cup completely encased his cock, two covered his nipples and a helmet and visor descended onto his head. As the tubes pressurized Robert leaned in whispering; “Now one final touch and don’t worry Rex they’ll be plenty of cum in your future.” A large tube then rose from an opening in the floor and inserted itself into Rex’s ass and began pumping a warm liquid inside him. 

“Now relax Rex and just let ARC tech do its work, you’ll be much happier after your training finishes.”

The warm liquid felt perfect and Rex relaxed letting the fluid invade every inch of his innards. Why would he want to resist, Robert said the training would help him and why would ARC lie to him they were so nice. Shortly after Rex could feel a prick inside his nipple cups, he hoped it was more of that pink stuff and he was right! More of that pink liquid poured into his puffy nipples, causing his brain to tingle with pleasure. In fact, Rex was feeling so wonderful right now he barely noticed his bindings were off, but Rex didn’t want to move; he wanted to sit and drink in more pink stuff. It felt good and his inner voice was telling him; “We can always leave later, but let's drink up more drugs while we have time.” 

Rex was super smart! He knew that the longer he sat her drinking up his super drugs, the better bimbo he’d become and all at the cost of ARC. So clearly it would be stupid to stop before the drugs ran out. Rex giggled as he slurped up every drop of the bubbly pink solution he was given until finally, the flow stopped.

“Awwww, no more.” Rex was super sad she couldn’t drink any more delicious solution, but felt happy her wonderful master, Robert gave her so much in the first place; he should really thank him.

Rex turned to look over to Robert who had been sitting at a desk for a while now and said; “Thank you for training me Robert, but can I have more of this pink stuff? It’s like super-duper good!”

Robert swivelled in his chair to face Rex and smiled; “Oh don’t worry Rex you’ll be getting a lot of “pink stuff” over the next few days, I’ll make sure of that.”

Rex’s expression lit up, screaming “Thankies”, but shortly after his expression turned into one of confusion and he asked “But isn’t da pink stuff like a bunch of cash? I don’t wanna be greeeedy.”

Robert leaned back in his chair laughing like a madman, he couldn’t decide what's funnier than this meathead, in this state realized he just drank up 300k in chemicals or that he was feeling bad about taking too much of ARC’s resources. Robert calmed down and placed his hand on Rex’s head patting him like a puppy; “Don’t worry Rex you’ll be paying off every cent you used during basic training by working with me at ARC.”

Rex tilted his head and pouted his lips; “Well how long will that be?”

Robert shrugged; “Oh give or take 50 years, not including any other enhancements you get.”

A torrent of tears welled up in Rex’s eyes and fell on the table. Robert smirked what's wrong Rex doesn’t like your new internship?

“Rex wiped his tears away with his pawed hands screaming; “Of course not Rob, I love it I get to obey ARC for like a super long time and even buy more pink stuff; it is a win, win.” Rex purred and cheered as Robert’s smug smirk turned into a smile as he scratched under Rex’s chin.

“Yes you’ll be working for ARC for a very long time Rex, now it is time to continue your training and lay back for me kitty.” Rex obeyed almost instinctively lying on his back getting ready for the next stage of his training.

Rex flicked a few more switches on the console and the lights once more began to shift, his headphones began whispering sweet teasing to him, and finally, his visor began playing raunchy pornography of Robert. Rex was super happy to see him on screen, but he appeared to be fucking a futa that Rex recognized, but couldn’t remember?

Eventually, Robert left Rex to wallow in his submission, losing all his thoughts and having them be replaced with loyalty to Robert, humanity, and most importantly ARC. Though as Rex relaxed he heard a man’s voice in the back of his mind screaming out to him, telling him; “You’re not a fucking slave you’re an alpha, you’re a man, you’re a..”

“NO, no I’m not mean man!” Squealed Rex, as if saying what he was thinking mattered. Rex was done with listening to such a silly voice and opted to just let the tingly feeling melt his thoughts. The tingly feeling was good and it felt good, so there was no reason to panic.

Plus if ARC wanted him to think they would have told him to and Rex didn’t want to disobey. So he began suppressing the voice slowly making it quieter, more distant until finally, it was quiet enough for Rex to drift asleep; though his rest wouldn’t last long. Rex was awakened loudly again by the same mechanical voice.

“SUBJECT IS TO EAT, DISPENSING LIQUID SUSTENANCE.” All of a sudden Rex’s mouth was flooded with a yogurt-like liquid. It was thick and salty, but he felt an affinity for it for some reason, causing Rex to naturally start gulping it down. He slurped and gulped download after thick load of his breakfast and with each gulp Rex could feel his strength return. Soon after Rex finished eating all the tubes began to lift off of his body back into the ceiling allowing him to move freely, but he opted no to wait quietly for orders. Which came quite quickly as he once more heard the mechanical voice; “YOU HAVE FINISHED BASIC TRAINING SUBJECT. YOU MUST ANSWER A QUESTIONNAIRE BEFORE BEING EQUIPPED FOR DUTY.”

Rex excitedly stood up on his table waiting for the voice to ask the first question.

“NOW SUBJECT, STATE WHAT YOU THINK OF THE ARC CORPORATION?” 

“Almost immediately Rex answered; “I don’t think I just obey ARC.” What a silly question though Rex.

“GOOD WORK SUBJECT YOU WILL BE REWARDED WITH A ORGASM NOW CUM.” The second the voice ordered Rex to cum he immediately squirted out a few drops of cum from his limp cock, which was now under a third of its original size.

“Oh thank you, ARC, obeying makes me cum so much harder,” Rex stated proudly after dripping all over the edge of the table. His expression a mix of dumb joy and pleasure.

NOW STAND ON THE PLATFORM IN THE CORNER OF THE ROOM.” A bright light turned on illuminating a glowing platform in the corner of the room, which Rex obediently moved over two in his new stacked body.

Rex was no longer a muscled tiger man, he may have still kept his height and muscles, but every other feature was flooded with femininity. Rex’s face was now softer, with long eyelashes, massively swollen lips, a softer less defined jawline, his dark orange hair was much longer and reached below his shoulders. The rest of his body resembled some amazonian bimbo prostitute with H-cup tits that jiggle and bounce. His ass was massive and swayed with every step he took, with a nice puffy anus to match and Rex’s former manhood was now shrunken to the size of a pinky finger. Though Rex didn’t care he loved his new body. It was just perfect in every way and fit his new bimbo beta lifestyle at ARC.

Rex stepped on the platform as a glass cylinder descended around him, “NOW DISPENSING UNIFORM.” The glass cylinder was slowly filled with a thick colourful rubbery substance that clung to Rex’s skin moulding around him, but Rex wasn’t worried, the opposite was true. He was excited to get his “employee” uniform; plus ARC wouldn’t harm his body, right? Though while the liquid settled around Rex a tube came down and wiggled its way into Rex’s ear and began uploading information directly into his brain. Rex immediately knew Robert would be here soon (Yey Rob’s cock), the layout of the facility, (wow over 50 sub-levels), and that his new job was to be security (wow it is like the perfect job for a big dumb bimbo like me).

Though after about ten minutes of standing and receiving information the liquid receded leaving Rex with his new “uniform”, a latex parody of a security guard outfit, down to the white top and blue pants colour scheme. It clung to every nook and cranny of Rex’s body and was basically crushing his tiny tiger cock, but Rex loved the feeling of latex and his new look. Rex just hoped Rob would like his new look too. 

“NOW WAIT IN PLACE FOR YOUR OWNER.”

Rex would listen to the voice’s instructions with no complaints standing in place for hours waiting for Robert. He daydreamed about Robert complimenting his look and then fucking him on a table for the whole day. Rex couldn’t help but drool and he continued for over 7 hours until Robert arrived. Rex snapped out of his trance and began wagging his striped tail exclaiming; “Hello master I hope your day is going well, Rex is here to serve you as security or whatever else you need!”

Robert looked over Rex who was giving him a big dumb bimbo smile, before shaking his head; “No no no this won’t do at all.”

Rex’s mood quickly turned to panic as he asked; “I am so so sorry sir, do you not like my outfit, was I rude, are you offended by my thoughts because I will try to think less for you?”

“Hahaha no nothing like that silly, but I was thinking..” Robert unzipped his pants pressing his massive cock head against Rex’s pathetic dicklett; “Look at how pathetic and feminine you look, compared to me you might as well be a girl.”

“Oh my god you are so right master, how silly of me for not noticing. This is why you’re the boss and I’m just the ditzy drone.” Rex began twisting his hair and giggling like a sissy bitch while Robert continued; “Though don’t worry I have the perfect solution, just refer to yourself as a girl and call yourself Roxi. That way no one will mistake you for a boy, doesn’t that sound nice Roxi?”

“I would never think of that Robert thank you so much for helping me realize I am a girl and yes I am soooo happy to be a Roxi.” Cheered Roxi tits jiggling as she bounced happily.

“Now let’s go pet. I have someone very special for you to meet.” 

“Teehee, I obey sir.” As Robert left the room Roxi followed behind him down the halls of the facility, she saw all sorts of minks in similar getups to hers, some even dressed head to toe in latex, and even a few minks who were dressed as scientists. It made Roxi happy to see such cooperation between the species, minks should really be helping out humans in any way they can. Humans are so nice and their cocks are top tier!

Eventually, Robert opened a break room door and entered. The interior was pretty basic; a couch with a lunch table and a kitchen counter; where a hot pot of coffee was brewing. The room was empty save a lone tiger girl half asleep on the couch wearing a dirty jumpsuit. Robert sat beside her and shook her awake whispering; “Morning Molly, I have a surprise for you that might get you on your feet. The tiger girl looked up at Robert, eyes still half shut, she yawns before asking, “Babe no offence, but I have been here all night, there isn’t anything you could…” Then Molly got a look at Roxi who just stared dumbly back at her before saying “Hi I am Roxi, what is your name?”

Molly looked back up at Robert and a smile crept across her face “Wait you actually, is that really him?” 

Robert patted her on the head-nodding before she hopped up off the couch and gave him a look over; “Well Rex it seems that..” but before she could continue Roxi piped up “Sorry mam, but my name is Roxi, sorry to confuse you.” Molly then brought up her knee into Roxi’s latex-covered crotch; “You dumb bitch I don’t give a shit what you have to say now open wide and make sure no more words come out.” 

Roxi’s mewled in pain and pleasure as she dropped to her knees and opened her mouth revealing her moist tiger maw; her tongue hung out as she panted. Molly hastily unbuckled her pants to reveal over a foot of tiger futa dick which she quickly shoved down Roxi’s throat. The sissy’s throat tightened immediately around Molly’s cock as Roxi gurgles out a cacophony of gurgled moans.

“Ha, you stupid bitch how to do you like my dick now huh, thank god Robert found me or I would never be able to throat rape your whore mouth with my new massive mink meat!” Molly was panting her tongue out of her mouth as she wildly thrust into Roxi’s throat. Her paws gripping the sides of Roxi’s head as she teased, “Who’s the beta bitch now sissy!?” Her paws clamped Roxi’s head like a vice. Molly wanted to return years of abuse in one quick deepthroat session. She pushed Roxi’s head against the was as she pounded out every last bit of frustration Rex caused her. 

Molly screamed, “I am going to rape your worthless beta bitch holes for the rest of your life; I might even get ARC to install new holes! You’ll be my breeding bitch Roxi, do you hear me, slut!” Molly pushed Roxi’s head against the walls and shoved her entire cock down his throat, the barbs on her dick caught in the depths of Roxi’s throat making sure she wouldn't pull out until orgasm. This caused Roxi great discomfort, but she still obediently sucked every inch of his fellow ARC employee’s dick despite losing what little was left of her brainpower to oxygen deprivation.

Robert was enjoying the show, he had never seen his girl this excited since they fucked with their new enhancements, but he couldn’t help himself and began pressing his hard cock against her back. “Mhmm you know how you get me going when you act like this, you’ll have to take some responsibility?” Teased Robert, slowly pulling off the rest of Molly’s jumpsuit.

“Haha huff*, oh I wouldn’t ever abandon my responsibilities.” Molly let go of Roxi’s head and grabbed hold of Rob’s cock, stroking it slowly, continuing; “Especially the big ones, mhhmmm.” Molly slowed her frenzied thrusting and began pressing her tight fluffy tiger butt against Robert’s massive cock moaning as he took inch after inch.

“Ohhhhhh your, ngggh, your cock is always my favourite honey, but don’t hold back. Smash my backside I wanna feel you stretching me while I stretch the meat cunt.”

Robert was more than happy to listen to his girlfriend sparing not a single second, thrusting his cock up to the base. Filling Molly’s ass, creating a bulge in her abdomen so obvious Roxi could see it while slurping on Molly’s cat cock.

“You fucking loser how does it feel being a cooperate cum toilet.” Screamed Molly as she braced herself against the wall, from Roberts quickening thrusts pounding

“Yesh Issh Shlosh Isht (Yes I love it, for those who don’t speak deepthroating).” Molly then brought her furry foot down onto Roxi’s limp cock grinding her heel into his bitch clit. Roxi mewled, shaking her tail in excitement as Molly pressed her full weight into his weak little dicklet bracing herself against the wall.

“Well, then you better tighten your throat faggot because if you spill mhhmph, one drop of my cum I am going to break your pathetic beta dick for goooood, ohhhhmhhm.” Mid-sentence Robert began filling Molly’s cunt with his seed torrents of cum filled Molly to the brim, causing her to do the same. Her cock began spurting a thick virile load directly into Roxi’s stomach, to which she mewled in gratitude. Roxi was so happy to be drinking down her superior’s cum. Then as Molly pulled out, her cock coated in throat slime and cum, Roxi just sat against the wall lapping up whatever ropes of cum still stuck to Molly’s dick.

“Now come on stud I still got one more hole you gotta fill.” Molly bent over the couch and spread her ass for Robert revealing her soaking cunt and gaping cum-filled ass. “Please Rob I can’t wait for another second, I neeeeed that dick to fill me to the fucking brim.”

Now Robert couldn’t resist after hearing such loving begging and without a second thought, he shoved himself to the hilt inside Molly embracing her with slow deep thrusts. She turned back grabbing the scruff of his collar pulling him over for a tender kiss; her fur tickled Robert’s lips, but he didn’t care, if anything it made him harder as they rutted on the couch. Robert grabbed her bouncing C- cups and held Molly as close to his body as possible, their chest and back pressing against one another as they stayed in the embrace, basically forgetting about their new toy.

Roxi however would never forget this display, she could still feel a tingling of her old self in squirming the back of her mind, but her master and mistresses squashed it. Destroying what was left of Rex and replacing it with Roxi. How could she ever resist them, they were the future, and “alphas” like him were lucky to lick up their leftovers. Speaking of leftovers, Roxi immediately started, lapping up every spilt drop of cum on the floor. Each musky throat full of spunk made Roxi hope a little harder, that it would be her turn soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Roxi's new daily routine and see just how much she loves her new job.

Roxi’s days have been truly blissful the past month. This new job at ARC was perfect for her and there wasn’t an hour of the day that Roxi disliked, and it all started with her waking up in her hibernation pod. Robert said she would only need two hours of sleep per day; wasn’t that amazing? Though Roxi remembered Robert saying the higher brain func… ummm, hmmm the thinking part wouldn’t be too good after a few nights, but Roxi felt great all the same.

Every morning Roxi woke up surrounded by her nice and snug pod, wearing only her skin-tight leather suit; which left none of her features to the imagination. Roxi was again pleased that she awoke to a blissful emptiness, no bodily fatigue, or pesky thoughts making her feel bad. Just overwhelming bliss and…. 

“Hey, girl how are ya feeling?” Roxi leaned to the left side of her pod to see her new friend Vivi, a thickly built lioness with beige fur, that was also recently hired for ARC’s security division. Vivi wore a similar latex suit and had a voluptuous body that made Roxi a bit jealous.

“Like Morning Vivi, I’m super good, and you?” Roxi hopped out of her pod and moved toward the locker beside her and began pulling out her riot gear, a suit of interlocking plates which worked with her latex suit to enhance her; not that Roxi understood any of that.

“I’m super good too, but don’t you notice something different about me!?!” Vivi questioned, grabbing hold of her perky H-cups, squeezing into them.

“Ummmm, hmmm oh I know your boobies got bigger!”

“Correct Roxi.”

“Awweee now you’ve surpassed me.” Roxi kicked the ground sheepishly before continuing, “You’ve got more holes and tits just as big as mine, how will I compete?”

Vivi giggled, “Oh I wouldn’t worry about that Roxi.”

Roxi’s expression brightened as she pouted her lips, “Oh and why is that missy?”

Vivi leaned over and grabbed her ass with her soft yet strong pawed hands, “This fat tiger butt is why.” Vivi smiled continuing, “I’ve seen how quick Robert and Molly cum fucking that puffy asshole, I doubt your ass-pussy will be losing to either of my holes any time soon.”

Roxi placed her paws together and squealed, “Eeep, I love it “ass-pussy”, I’m going to use that next time my owners use me.” Roxi and Vivi laughed while they got dressed and Roxi continued, “Hehe, but Vivi I notice how much your handlers love using you, clearly you have been getting better.

Vivi blushed, “Well both Harvey and Jessie have a way of scraping out both my holes at the same time. It’s only fair I clamp down my holes as hard as possible, they both worked so hard training me.” Vivi twisted her hair, thinking of the now countless times she took Harvey’s fat human dick and Jessie's long bunny cock. Sometimes she wondered which one she liked feeling tear up her insides more, but resolved that both of them had her favorite dicks.

“Awe you look so cute when you blush Jessie, are you like thinking about something dirty?” Teased Roxi giving Jessie a smug look.

“HEY!! Don’t tease me, I'm sensitive.” Vivi pouted her lips and crossed her arms, “Plus it's hard not thinking about dicks when there are so many good ones around.”

Roxi waved her paw at Vivi dismissively, “Super true girlfriend, and also did you hear about Robert’s new…” Roxi was interrupted by a loud buzz from her earpiece. It was an alert that the day’s tasks were about to be uploaded right to her brain. Roxi didn’t understand the tricky tecky stuff, but Roxi loved the fact she couldn’t forget her daily tasks. Though even after the upload finished she felt fuzzy, it was like she was super drunk or something.

At first, Roxi thought she wouldn’t be able to work all ditzy and stupid, but the earpiece was nice enough to give her constant commands, such as;

“Report to floor B-8 for guard duty.”

“Capture escaped subject on floor B-3”

“Report to under your overseer’s desk to receive your day's pay.”

Roxi loved hearing the last one, it always meant she would get to feel loads of Robert’s or Molly’s tasty cum inside her holes. The earpiece also whispered her daily mantra which she was to repeat whenever she heard it. Some examples of Roxi’s daily chants;

“You are dumb, you live for cum.”

“Your mind is empty, get fucked indefinitely.”

“Tigers are just kittens that need a good dickin.”

“You’re a sissy addicted to cum, always accept huge human cocks in your bum.”

Roxi wondered why she would ever refuse one of the nice human men she worked with, especially if they wanted to use her holes; I mean what else are her mouth and ass used for if not fucking? 

Though as Roxi’s first session of morning mantras ended she noticed that she was already at her guard duty in the main elevator. Wow, I’m such a ditz, Roxi thought to herself. I never thought I would zone out for so long, I hope I didn't mess anything up too bad. 

Though as the blissful hours went by for Roxi no new changes occurred. One might think that standing in an elevator just watching people enter and leave would be boring, but not for Roxi. No matter what Roxi was doing she was proud to be of use to her fellow employees at the ARC corporation and she would keep standing in the elevator pressing buttons for the company members until one rather short, well-suited portly man entered the elevator and gave Roxi her favorite duty.

“Hey, fuck sleeve get down on your knees and start sucking my cock and try to finish before the elevator gets me to my floor. I’m a busy man and don’t have time to waste.”

What a poor man, Roxi thought he smells super backed up, I better not waste another second, “Don’t worry sir I’ll get you drained super quickly.” Roxi quickly knelt and unbuckled the man's pants to reveal a massively thick cock covered in foreskin.

“Oh wowie sir, you’re like super filthy let Roxi clean you up!” Roxi began stroking the man's fat filthy cock, while her rough cat tongue dug underneath the foreskin scraping out all the old smegma underneath. The man’s musk alone would have been enough to make any mink wretch, but Roxi loved it. Robert and Molly didn’t have foreskin like this guy, so his filthy lumpy smegma was a tasty treat for the hungry sissy.

“Mhmm you taste so good sir, thanks for choosing me for…”

Before Roxi could finish the man just grabbed the back of Roxi’s head and forced his cock down her throat with immense force. “Yes cunt you're grateful for every last drop I understand, but I need you to hurry up and finish me off.” The man started skull fucking Roxi just thrusting his thick dick down her throat painting the inside of her mouth with smegma and pre-cum.

The old Roxi would have passed out by now, but the new Roxi was a well-trained dick slurping machine and expertly milked the backed up employee, devotedly drawing out his cum with impressive fervor. Tightening her lips to a vacuum seal and sucking with the force of 3 lesser minks. The man came exactly 30 seconds before he needed to get off, he dumped a thick musky load directly into Roxi’s stomach which she eagerly devoured with gusto. The man almost lost balance dumping so much seed, but Roxi was happy to let the man lean on her face while he finished his nut.

“Phew not bad cunt, tell Robert he’s been doing great work.” The man wiped some sweat off his brown and re-sheathed his now spit-shined member before exiting onto one of the lower floors.

Roxi called back to him, “Thank you sir and I’ll tell master you’re super-duper grateful.” 

The elevator doors closed and left Roxi a few seconds to wallow in her well-earned satisfaction, but soon a familiar voice was heard in her earpiece. 

“Roxi report to my office on B-3 east side, I got a little task for you.” Oh-joy it was Robert and he needed Roxi’s help! Without pause, Roxi began moving towards the offices on the third floor. Roxi passed by many different cubicles and break rooms where she could easily pick up the scent of sex. Roxi even got to see Vivi again, but it appeared neither of them had time to chat. Vivi was currently choking on her handler’s foot-long dongs while the pair kissed, letting Vivi deal with the pre-cum flow; how romantic! Yet Roxi had no time to gawk, she had her own master to attend to.

The walk-in total didn’t take more than 5 minutes, but Roxi still felt the need to apologize to Robert as soon as she opened the door, “I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner master, I should’ve been faster.” 

Roxi opened the door to Robert’s office to reveal a nice dark wood floor, a large desk, and a couch against one side of the wall with a large TV on one side that appeared to be playing some sort of security video. Robert appeared to be examining a large holographic projection emanating from a projector on his desk but turned to Roxi once he heard her apology.

“No apology needed Roxi, I know you bring that fat ass here whenever I ask for it.”

“Tehehe thankies master, you’re like super understanding.”

“Though I didn’t call you here for only personal reasons, do you remember the mink on the screen?” Robert gestured to the large T.V on his office wall. It displayed a tiger girl skulking through a densely forested area, she was muscled, thick and Roxi almost felt like she knew who the tiger was.

Roxi scratching her head responded, “Ummmm she’s like kinda familiar sir, does she like work here or something?”

“Ha wow, Roxi you’ve really become a ditz.”

“Tehehe too true master, Roxi is not super good at thinkin.” Roxi knocking on her head playfully to help iterate her bubbly brain.

“Well, I guess I can’t blame you too much then Roxi.” Robert stood up out of his seat and walked in front of his desk and pointed at the tiger girl on the screen. “That muscle brained bimbo on screen is your girlfriend Zoe, I’m sure you must remember something about her?”

Roxi stood scratching her chin for a moment, before her expression lit up, “Yup yup I remember Zoe, she used to keep messaging me all day, but I just ignored her.”

“Oh, and why did you do that Roxi?”

Roxi clapped her paws together, squishing her massive latex tits together before giggling, “Like because I don’t have a single interest in pussy anymore, not when I have you, Molly’s, or any other ARC employee’s big tasty cocks!!” Roxi’s got giddier as she went on, “I meant to break up with Zoe as a curr-to… um like a nice thing, but I was too busy sucking and fuckin, but I thought she’d be smart enough to get the message ya know?”

Roxi gave Robert a big dumb smile, giggling while she waited for her master to stop laughing at her. Roxi felt super happy to make her master laugh so hard, she figured she was just a natural comedian.

“HAHAHAHA huff huff, damn Roxi so you mean to tell me you have no feelings for Zoe at all?” Questioned Robert as he looked up into Roxi’s bubbly face.

“Like not really sir, but I think she’d fit in well at ARC like me.”

“Why is that Zoe?” Questioned Robert sarcastically.

“Well wouldn’t like all minks just be better off working for ARC we're like super good and stuff riiiigght?” Roxi still kept the same bubbly expression even as Robert laughed.

“You know what I think you’re right Roxi.”

Roxi looked down at Robert surprised, “Wowie you think so master?”

“Yes I do Roxi, in fact, I think you should be the one to bring your ex down here to undergo employee training. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Roxi giggled in delight bouncing up and down like an excited child, “Yes, yes, yes that’s like a super good idea master, no wonder you're my boss.”

“You’ll get an upload of exactly what you’re expected to do with Zoe after you capture her, but before you leave for your task....” Robert began unzipping his pants letting his massive bitch breaker (or kitten breaker?) flop out right in front of Roxi, who upon smelling a hit of her master’s musk fell to her knees without order, “Already getting ready for me, such a good kitty.” 

Robert slapped his cock against Roxi’s face, her cheeks being by Robert’s long shaft, while her wet tiger-nose was pressed fully into Robert’s musky balls. The scent made Roxi’s pathetic clitty twitch in anticipation and the sensation overload nearly paralyzed for Roxi, but Robert knew just what to say to his brain broken kitty, “You have my permission to clean my cock, Roxi.”

Without delay Roxi wrapped her lips around the pulsating head of Robert’s shaft, her new bimbo lips lovingly kissing every inch of Robert’s perfect human dick before shoving the entire length into her greedy tiger maw and the depths of her throat. Creating a visible bulge whenever Robert bottomed out in Roxi’s mouth. Her rough tongue still doing work wrapping itself around as much of Robert’s shaft as it could, determined to glaze his cock as her tight throat milked out drops of his pre with each heavy thrust.

“Fuck Roxi who knew that such a muscle-brained idiot could become a grade A bimbo cock cleaner, mmmm.” Robert moaned slightly continuing, “I expect that if someone as rowdy as you can become a model employee then there is hope for minks everwheerree-agghhh!!” Robert felt a gush of cum shoot out unexpectedly from his cock right into Roxi’s gullet, her fat latex tits jiggled as Roxi’s body convulsed in the shared pleasure of her master’s orgasm.

As Robert pulled out his now slimy cum and spit covered dick he almost immediately heard Roxi go, “AHHKKK-ahmm, t-thank you for using me, master!” Roxi’s tone was still bubbly, but a bit more loving than before. It would be wrong not to reward his pet’s good behavior. So Robert reached over to Roxi and started petting her head and to his surprise, the kitten loved it affectionately pressing her head into his hand purring.

“Ha, you really are just an oversized kitten.”

“Oh I hope you don’t think that about all tiger minks, you might hurt my feelings.”

Robert looked up to see Molly in his door frame. She was wearing a short blue skirt, white blouse and a lab coat. She had a pouty face as she looked Robert dead in the eyes.

“Oh Molly I’m surprised to see you up here, I heard genetics has been quite busy the past few days.” Robert grabbed the back of his head and let out an awkward laugh.

“Hmpphh well I was trying to sneak away to join my boyfriend for dinner, but then I found out he was having fun without me!” Molly stepped out of the door frame closing the door behind her as she walked up right behind Roxi, “Not that I mind seeing you skull fuck this brain dead sissy, but giving her head pats? Why would you even bother too....”

Robert just took his other hand and began to scratch behind Molly’s ears, causing immediate results. Molly’s long tail swung as she softly purred for over a minute before shifting back, “Mhmmm-purrrr, ah hey no distracting me!”

“Awe, but ear scratches are the easiest way to calm you down.” Robert pouted still scratching Molly’s ear to more pouty results from the girl.

“Mhnnnnn, no avoiding your punishment! Roxi grab Robert’s hips and press those big sissy lips against his cock.”

“Oh like yes mistress.” Roxi did so quickly keeping Robert in place with her muscled tiger arms.

“Hey what are you..”

“Hush Robert, don’t try to resist and I promise you’ll get out of this tiger mauling alive!” Molly’s tone was playful as she moved behind Robert. “Now let’s see what you have been hiding from me.” Cooed Molly playfully as she pulled down Robert’s pants and briefs to reveal his well sculpted manly butt.

“Mmmm, such a dirty boy you haven’t had our bitch boy clean back here for some time, but don’t worry I’ll give you a proper tongue bath.” Molly unbuttoned her blouse tossing it aside before moving on to her skirt letting her perky c-cups free as well as her massive tiger cock that put even Roxi’s old size to shame.

“W-wait Molly I’m not great with rim-jobs can we just….”

“Nope you’re going to stay right here while I eat out your filthy asshole milking you for every drop you got in these filthy human balls.” Molly reached under giving Robert’s heavy nuts a squeeze, “Fuck you just came and you’re basically full.”Molly smiled, “We better fix that. Come on Roxi start sucking can’t you tell how full your master is?”

“Mmmm, yes mistress!” Roxi didn’t need to be told twice to start sucking down Robert’s cock. Showing the same gusto she showed moments ago, but this time hoping to impress her mistress with her fervor; since Roxi thought she didn’t like her and wasn’t sure why.

“Now it's my turn snort* snort*.” Molly wasted no time inhaling her lover's scent, her snout twitching, “Mmmm to tease you!”

Molly wasted no time spreading Robert’s cheeks, to reveal his hairy asshole, “Such a dirty boy, but that’s just how I like it, mmphhh.” Molly pressed her tiger nose right against his asshole taking a big sniff. 

Molly’s thick futa dick instantly hardened as she teased,“Fuck you smell better than any of the tigers.” Molly looked around Robert’s hips directly at Roxi, “Does your master smell the best sissy?”

Roxi looked up before popping Robert’s cock out of her mouth, “Totally mistress, I wish my job was being Master’s personal cum toilet! That way my master will never get too filthy.”

Molly laughed, “Well what about me faggot, don’t you love mistresse’s cock too?” Molly stroked her fat futa cock still squatting behind Robert.

Roxi blushed, “No not at all mistress, it's just like uuuummmm…”

“Don’t strain your brain anymore trying to answer Roxi. I understand” snort* snort* “how addicting Robert can be.” Molly took a long lick along Robert’s asshole, her rough tongue scraping against him making Robert shiver, “Al-alright you’ve had yo-mmphhh, your revenge now put me down!” Demanded Robert sternly looking around to his girlfriend who was biting down on her lower lip.

“Nope, we’re not letting you go until we’re done with you. Start sucking again faggot.” At Molly’s command Roxi spurred back into action, deepthroating her master’s cock and gagging back as many inches as she could.

“Now don’t pout Robert I’m sure you’ll enjoy this,mphh.” Molly began rotating her tongue around Robert’s asshole. Lovingly licking him before plunging her tongue inside scraping the inside of his asshole.

“Fuck Molly sto-agghhhh.” Robert moaned, his begging falling on deaf ears as his girlfriend pressed her rough tongue right against his prostate. Molly’s lips puckered and pressed against Robet’s musky asshole, creating an adorable anal make out session that made Robert shiver and filled Roxi with determination. She didn’t want her mistress to outdo her so easily. 

So Roxi popped her lips off Robert’s cock for a moment, “Master you look super duper close to cuming!” Roxi stroked Robert’s kissing the tip while looking up into his eyes, “Don’t hold back master, dump as much cum down my throat as you want!”

Roxi’s thick red lips parted taking inch after inch of Robert’s thick dick down her throat slowly slurping each inch that passed past her lips and down her throat. Her hands kept Robert firmly in place while his kittens licked all the right places. Finally Roxi took all of Robert’s cock down her throat, her lips kissing the hairy base of Robert’s cock as her tight throat squeezed around her master’s cock; oxygen is secondary to master’s pleasure after all.

“G-girls p-please I can’t, mmmphhhh.”Robert placed both of his hands on Roxi’s head leaning over her, before a thick stream of cum oozed out of his cock down Roxi’s throat, while his tight ass squeezed, keeping Zoe’s mouth locked onto Robert’s lower body until he finished cuming.

“Huff* Holy huff* shit, Roxi are you…” Robert looked down at Roxi whose arms went limp beside her while her entire body worked to drink down Robert’s thick disgusting nut. Eventually the flow abated and Roxi just fell back gasping for air on her back, leaving Robert’s cock with a glaze of spit.

Molly reached around and grabbed hold of the base of Robert’s cock, “Mmmmm you taste so good Robert, how about a ro-ohhhhhh!!” Molly was interrupted by Robert quickly turning around and pushing her onto her back.

“Fucking tease, you had this coming.” Robert went down on Molly, his hard human cock pressing against her pointed red tiger cock.

“Mhmm d-don’t just rub against my c-cock it’s dir…” Robert however didn’t give her a chance to finish grabbing both their cocks with one hand and placing the other beside Molly’s head for balance. Molly’s smug tone disappeared as she shied her eye contact away from Robert. 

“If I wanna rub against your dirty tiger dick I will.” Robert began stroking his full balls pressing against Molly’s producing a drop of pre-cum from Molly’s cock.

“But I-I’m not, don’t tease!” Robert leaned into Molly kissing her lightly before biting her lower lips. Robert’s rubbing became more aggressive, his cock’s throbbing; pushing Molly’s cock right up against her lower stomach while his own grinded against her sensitive twitching futa dick. Robert broke off his hand from her cock moving up to her perky c-cups. Robert’s hands sunk into Molly’s right breast causing the tiger girl to groan, her cock to twitch against Robert’s cock.

“How could you ask me not to tease you after such a dirty ass eating session. Turnabout is fair play and besides I can feel how much you love it.” Robert’s humping sped up grinding his cock against Molly’s, Robert’s smooth humans balls rubbing against Molly’s fuzzy ones making the tiger girl purr and pant. 

“Mmm you’re purring is so cute Molly, I want to hear more of them.” Robert moaned, moving his hand up from her tits and placed it on her head. “Wait Robert what are you do-iiiiinnnggggagghh!!”

Robert began scratching Molly behind her ears which immediately set the tiger girl over the edge, he cock erupted shooting tons of thick seed all over her chest coating under her tits and stomach; as well as Robert with cum.

“Huff* huff* you and your huff* fucking pats Robert, you know what they do to me!” Molly whined, pouting up at her boyfriend.

“Yes, however I didn’t think you’d soak me.” Robert gestured to the cum soaking his midsection, “My kitty has gotten more sensitive in the past few months.” Robert continued scratching behind Molly’s ears which caused Molly to let a few more purrs slip before she pouted, “Hey s-stop that, nggghhh!” 

Molly could feel her cock twitching again and Robert rubbed it, “All ready to continue again. Well I’ll give you a deal if you get me cleaned up..” Robert sneaked his hand into Molly’s crotch inserting two fingers into her drooling cunt, “I’ll give you a reward; deal?”

Robert was giving Molly a soft smile, she looked up into his eyes sighing, “Humph, you’re lucky I love yo..umm your taste, ya you taste good haha.” Molly blushed and gave her head a quick shake before moving over to Robert.

Molly pressed her hand against Robert’s hairy chest, caressing it slowly while she ducked her head down pressing her tongue against the cum coated hair. Robert smiled down at Molly and petted her back as she began taking loving licks along his midsection. Carefully cleaning Robert’s pecks before making her way down to his stomach. “You bully you taste as good as you smell too, mmph.”

It was hard for Molly to stay completely focused, the post orgasm haziness combined with the constant inhaling of Robert’s potent musk was melting her mind. She felt like soon her mind was going to be on auto pilot, just lapping away at the matted cum that coated her lover. Molly almost wished that she came less thick loads, but that didn’t matter now, the cleaning session did. Lower and lower Molly licked until finally she got to Robert’s cock, the smell was overwhelmingly potent and she could feel her feline cunt drip in anticipation.

Robert looked down to Molly on her knees hesitating, “You only have one last place to lick Molly.” Robert pinched the tip of his cock revealing the underside, still slick with Molly’s thick tiger load. “Don’t tell me you’re giving up so close to the end, do you even want your reward?”

Molly’s nostrils flared as she exhalled, “Y-you’re such a fucking tease Robert, Mmmmhhh.” She took one long lick up his cock and it made her entire body shiver as she finished, all that was left was a little bit of spit on Robert’s cock. Molly looked back up at him, “But even teases have to keep their end of the bargen right?”

“Of course dear.” Robert kissed Molly on the nose before kneeling behind her, “You’re such a dirty kitten Molly, ever since I found you in that alley you’ve always been so needy.” He began rubbing his cock in between her butt cheeks, his cock slid between the two watermelon sized cheeks, her orange fur tickling his cock as he humped.

“Mhmm, don’t be mean Robert I really need this…”

Robert slid his cock between her legs rubbing right up against her hairy tiger cunt, the head of his cock poking her balls, “But Molly look at how wet you are.” Robert slowly started thrusting, “If you keep reacting like this you’ll make me think you actually enjoy being bullied.”

Molly pouted turning back to Robert; it looked like she intended to say something spiteful, but her expression softened. Lips pouting eyes half shut she grabbed the back of Robert’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. Molly broke off quickly a little rope of spit connecting the two, “Maybe a little bit, but only when you do it.” Molly looked away blushing, “If that’s okay with you?”

Robert grabbed hold of Molly’s hips and immediately thrusted into her pussy, his cock head pressing against Molly’s womb; making the girl's stomach descend and her cock harden. Robert then hugged her mid section and whispered “It’s perfect.”

Molly just moaned as Robert’s thrusting began, his cock was taking slow, but extra deep thrusts into her cunt. The near constant teasing made sure Molly’s cunt was lubed up and ready for anything, but Robert’s words melted Molly’s mind and the thrusting only served to pound out any coherent thoughts she might have had. This of course left Molly as a drooling mess, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as her tits and cock jiggled from the gut busting.

However all the moaning and groaning managed to wake Roxi out of her stupor. The sissy immediately stood at attention for her master and mistress, who appeared to be too engrossed in their breeding to notice Roxi’s consciousness, but after about 5 minutes Robert did take notice.

“Oh Roxi, finally awake?”

“Like yes master, I’m super sowry for passing out.” 

“Such a well behaved kitten, but are you sure you’re fine being left out of all the fun?”  
Robert thrusted hard into Molly causing her cock to twitch and leak pre, her head to fly backwards and produced a guttural moan. Molly might have fallen over if Robert wasn’t stabilizing her. All Roxi did was drool at the sight of her betters rutting because Roxi knew, “It’s not my like job to join unless you ask me master.” Roxi twirled her hair and pouted, “Buuuuttt I would be like super duper excited if you did ask!”

“Haha, well Molly’s good on my end although,” Robert grabbed hold of her hard cat cock giving it a stroke. “Why don't you put those bimbo lips to good use? Molly looks like she could use someone taking care of her front.”

“Yey thankies master!” Roxi moved down on all fours before taking long licks along Molly’s cock, her rough tongue edging Molly closer and closer to the brink. More and more globules of pre-cum lovingly licked up into the excited sissy’s mouth.

“Mmmmph, mistress's cock is like super duper tasty. Makes me wish I started sucking on it years ago Tehehe!” Roxi began inserting Molly’s cock into her mouth, causing her to gasp and return to her senses slightly.

“F-fuck Roxi, ngghhh you became such a sissy faggghhhh!!” Molly’s taunting was interrupted by Robert cupping Molly’s soft furry tits as he rutted inside her. Roxi pulled her mouth off her mistress’s cock and a big dumb smile crept across her face.

“Thanks so much mistress, I’m your little kitty sissy tehehe!!” Roxi’s lips wrapped back around Molly’s long pointed tiger cock. This time more determined to take more of her mistress’ tasty cock down her throat. 

“Daaaamn Robert w-we, aaaggghhh, r-really broke this sissy faggot. Ngghhhh, I fucking can’t wait till his cunty g-girlfriend joins him.” Molly was purring like an engine (and just as loud as one too.” Her cunt gripping down like a vice on her lover, Robert kissed her neck and whispered, “You won’t have to wait long.”

Robert pointed to the screen where an angered Zoe was sculking through a forest, trying to be a stealthy apex predator, but failing miserably. Robert continued, “I’m going to have this faggot capture her and then..”

Yet before Robert could finish, Molly’s pussy clamped down on his cock harder than he ever felt. “Molly what are you doinggg!!” Molly was frenzied and pushed Robert right onto his back bringing her ass down on him with the force that would have turned the bones of a lesser man to dust. Robert still reeling from the force opened his eyes to the image of Molly right on top of him screaming, “BREED ME!” over and over again while gyrating her hips like a machine. “Agghh Molly I c-can’t mphh!” Robert had no choice, but to give in, his cock spurting another thick load directly into Molly’s womb. Her desperate screams turned into sweet moans as her insides were caked in rope after rope of thick cum; bulging her abdomen reducing her to a drooling mess.

Roxi only looked slightly better, her mistress had the messiest orgasms filling her mouth and throat with thick tiger cum. It always impressed Roxi to see how much her mistress could cum; it was more than she ever came as a boy, but that didn’t matter now, all that mattered to Roxi was swallowing all the cum mistress gave her. Even though it leaked out of the sides of her mouth and nose, Roxi still didn’t give up gulping down as much as she could before finally Molly’s cum flow abated.

The room was silent for a moment as Robert held Molly in his arms; who was softly purring, unable to hide her post orgasm bliss. Robert scratched her head and whispered, “Good girl.” Before looking over to Roxi who was lapping up whatever cum spilt over his owners, “Now Roxi you better get going if you want to catch Zoe.” Robert pointed at the screen, “You’ll need to hurry if you're going to catch her and claim your reward.”

Roxi immediately stood up her little clitty still twitching from the prior sexual scene she was a part of, but without pause Roxi giggled , “Yes master I’ll bring her down super duper quick.” Roxi skipped to the door excitedly before Robert continued, “You’ll get an update on your ear piece while you’re on your way, so don’t stop for anything.”

“Gawd master I’m not stupid just ditzy tehe!” Roxi turned, waving back to Robert, “You don’t have to worry about me master, just relax and let Roxi “employee recruitment” hehe.” Robert then waved Roxi away who quickly made her way to the elevator.

Roxi was standing on her toes so excited to bring a new employee into the ARC family, but she knew some tough love would be in order. She requested her latex suite be placed in combat mode and quickly her restraint was lifted. A rush of energy and power filled Roxi’s body as the suite did its work and soon she received her update with Zoe’s coordinates.

It only took a few minutes until Roxi was stalking Zoe, the suite enhanced Roxi’s already superior stalking skills, making Zoe none the wiser as Roxi closed in on her prey and the second Zoe moved to rush into one of the first floor windows Roxi struck with a precise ferocity that nearly knocked out Zoe with one blow.

As Zoe lied on the ground groggy, unconsciousness about to take her Roxi leaned in and said, “Welcome to ARC Zoe!”


End file.
